


Along came Kalifa

by LamiaDusk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: Falling in love isn't always a good thing, especially if the person you are in love with turns out to be a assassin sent by the government. Darcy has no idea what she's getting into when she falls in love with Kalifa. Or does she?





	Along came Kalifa

**Author's Note:**

> A translation for my first F/F fanfiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
My Little Shadow

 

Water 7, City of Water, home of the famous Galley-La Company. One of the most beautiful cities the Grandline had to offer. Kalifa had to admit that. Not that she had a lot of time to go sightseeing, being Iceburg's secretary and all that. And at the moment, she had different concerns alltogether.  
Two weeks prior, Iceburg had hired a new maid to keep his estate clean while he took care of his daily duties (or completely ignored them in favor of his hobbies).  
It was this maid that had aroused Kalifa's suspicion.

The girl looked quite ordinary at first glance. The kind of person you would see and immediately forget. Maybe because she always kept her head lowered and never made any unnecessary eye-contact.  
Kalifa couldn't quite remember her name, as she had only whispered it during their initial introduction. All in all, there was nothing to be suspicious of, at first.  
However, Kalifa had noticed the girl looking at her more than once. Often enough, when she rounded a corner, she found her waiting there, only to quickly return to scrubbing the floors or dusting off a cabinet. Kalifa began to suspect that she was a spy. Someone who saw through her cover and tried to catch her red-handed. And with that, this seemingly harmless girl was dangerous in a way she could not ignore.  
Better do something about it now than regret not doing anything later.

She had her back turned to Kalifa, sorting books from an old bookshelf. Kalifa had decided that outright killing the girl was unnecessary. Lucci probably wouldn't have hesitated so much, but Kalifa wanted to make sure that she was really guilty before killing her.  
She wanted to talk to the other woman, but for reasons she didn't quite understand, Kalifa just stood there for a moment, taking in the sight. Was it just her imagination, or did this girl really seem kind of... familiar? After dwelling on the thought for a few seconds, she lightly touched her shoulder, startling the poor thing so badly that she dropped the books she had been holding.  
„Ah! I'm so sorry, Ms. Kalifa.“ She immediately bent down to pick up the books, and Kalifa did the same.  
„No, I should apologize. I didn't mean to startle you, Ms... uh...“  
„Darcy“, she said shyly, lowering her head as if to hide something.  
„Darcy“, Kalifa repeated thoughtfully. Again, the name sounded oddly familiar. „I've noticed you watching me a lot these past two weeks.“  
Darcy looked up, her face now red as a beet. „Ahh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I... I've been trying to pick up the courage to talk to you, but every time, I...“  
Before she could finish, Kalifa had to surpress her laughter. So she had been worried for nothing, ad the girl had just been crushing on her? That was oddly endearing...  
Darcy looked had her, startled at barely surpressed grin on Kalifa's face, lowered her head again, suddenly looking glum. „I'm sorry, Ms. Kalifa. It won't happen again. Good day.“ With that, she put the books back on the shelf and walked away.  
„Oh dear, I fear she took that the wrong way“, Kalifa mumbled. Not that she was too sorry; she was used to hurting much more than just people's feelings.

For three weeks after that, Darcy avoided Kalifa like the plague, and Kalifa began to actually feel sorry. She hadn't intended to hurt Darcy's feelings. And she still needed to get closer to her for information. So she decided to seek out Darcy during breaktime and talk it out with her.  
She found her in a slightly secluded part of the mansion, a lunchbox with a pretty butterfly-pattern on it, matching the butterfly-hairclip Darcy wore in her short, brown hair.  
„Hello, Darcy. Do you have time to talk?“  
Darcy looked up, and then looked away again. „Uh... of course.“  
Kalifa said down next to her, catching a glimpse of the contents of her lunchbox. „Oh, did you make that yourself?“  
„Huh? Oh, my lunch. Yes, I always cook myself. My breaks are not long enough to go eat in the city. „Would you like to try it?“  
Kalifa took the fork that Darcy had offered her and sampled the food. It was rice with prawns, and it had a slightly buttery aftertaste. It tasted heavenly.  
„Wow, this is really good!“, Kalifa exclaimed before handing both the box and the fork back to Darcy.  
„Thank you. Uhm... If I may ask... where's your lunch?“  
Kalifa shrugged. „I never eat at work. I eat a lot for breakfast and then I wait until after work before eating again.“  
„Oh.“ Darcy looked off to the side before abpruptly standing up. „I gotta go. Break's almost over.“  
Off she was, without giving Kalifa a chance to apologize.  
With a frustrated sigh, she stood up to get back to work as well.

The next day, Kalifa was sorting some documents. Iceburg, being Iceburg, rarely kept everything as neat and organized as Kalifa would have liked him to, so things like that usually took some time.  
She was so focused on her work that she didn't even think to check the time.  
As breaktime arrived, someone softly clearing their throat finally snapped Kalifa back into reality.  
Darcy stood in front of the desk, holding a lunchbox in her hand.  
„Uh... h-hello, Ms. Kalifa. It's lunchtime and... well... I thought you might be hungry. So I prepared lunch for you. I hope you like chicken fricassee. You really shouldn't go all day without eating.“  
Kalifa took the box. It was light-green and covered with a vine-pattern. The contents smelled amazing, and Kalifa's stomach grumbled in anticipation. „Oh Darcy, you shouldn't have.“  
„Uh... I won't if you don't want me to, but I always cook to much because cooking is so therapeutic for me and I don't want to waste the food.“ Darcy blushed softly.  
„Well... if that's the case... I would hate for such good food to end up in the trash.“ Kalifa smiled softly, knowing that she would have to discreetly make sure the food wasn't poisoned or drugged first.  
„Wonderful! Uhm... just tell me if there's anything you absolutely don't like, so I can avoid giving you something you don't want to eat.“  
„Don't worry about that; I'm not particularly picky.“


End file.
